¡Al diablo!
by ghost994
Summary: La vida da sinceramente muchas vueltas, un día era una unicornio estudiosa... y al otro llegue a ser la salvadora del mundo. Una respetada poni que se preocupaba por el bien de los de… ¡Esa no te la crees ni tú! (tome una granada lanzándosela) ¡Calla desgraciado, de quien crees que es la culpa! Agg -.- hagamos esto corto, - - no sé cómo diablos termine siendo niñera de ese bast
1. Chapter 1

0u0 hi que tal gente, otra vez yo por aquí y esta vez les traigo nuevo material… normalmete las cosas que escribo tienden a ser en contextos serios y unas tramas que de una u otra forma terminan siendo hasta oscuras… xD pero decidí esta vez cambiar un poco de aires, no, esta vez no vengo por lagrimas de 'hay pobre criaturita' si no por las de 'Jajajaja te pasaste de loco Ghost!' así que en fin, solo unas cosas antes de empezar.

Primero, ¬_¬ no se esperen naaada serio de esta cosa, literalmente me la saque (no existe otra forma de describirlo) del forro del trasero así que no tiene una super trama ni nada de ello, es solo situaciones taradas que se me ocurren y ya.

Segundo, este es un fic que literalmente lo escribo en los momentos que estoy más aburrido… por lo que no deben de esperar actualizaciones muy seguidas, -.- a diferencia de los otros no le dedico realmente tanto tiempo a este y solo lo hago cuando se me ocurren cosas graciosas.

Tercero, ¬_¬ aquí hay de todo, desde chistes de doble sentido, chistes algo pasados de tono pero sin llegar a ser tan sobrepasados, y claro esta situaciones violentas así que están advertidos.

Cuarto, 0u0 la imagen del cober la hizo oinktweetstudios... si les gusta pos pasense a su debiant a por mas contenido de este artista.

Quinto, xD este cap en especifico recomendaria leerlo desde mi debiant art, alli subi el fic con algunas imagenes que hice para el mismo yyy les aseguro que se rien aun mas por lo fregadamente loquillas que son las que encontre, -w- aunque eso es solo una sugerencia, los interezados mi debiantart es al mismo que esta cuenta ghost994 a la derecha de mi galeria estan las carpetas con los fics que subi alli.

En fin, sin nada más que agregar… xD que se rían un rato.

* * *

\- ¡Pronto Hermanos, Pronto Nuestro Señor Se Alzara De Su Tumba Para Volver A Gobernar Este Mundo Con Fuego Y Sangre, Muy Pronto Podremos Vivir Nuestro Paraíso Donde Podemos Deleitar Nuestros Oídos Con Los Alaridos Por Piedad De Las Almas Inocentes, Pronto Cesaran Las Molestas Risas Y La Maldita Diversión, Pronto Nuestros Enemigos Conocerán El Poder De Nuestro Señor Y Se Arrodillaran Ante Nuestro Poderío! ¡Ha Llegado La Hora De Destronar A Las Tiranas De La Luna Y El Sol Quienes Por Tanto Tiempo Nos Han Oprimido Con Sus Absurdas Leyes Y Falsos Ideales De Libertad, Es Hora De Mostrarles Lo Que Es La Verdadera Libertad, La Libertad De Hacer Lo Que Nos Plazca Sin Consecuencia Alguna! ¡Levántense Hermanos Y Luchemos Por Nuestro Paraíso De Sangre Y Tripas!

La multitud frente al pregonador dieron todos un grito y en un enfermizo coro comenzaron a repetir sus palabras - ¡Sangre Y Tripas, Sangre Y Tripas, Sangre Y Tripas…!

Esos alaridos continuaron un momento más, hasta que la princesa celestia cerro la laptop y esta se suspendió, solo en ese momento es que las 7 de nosotras la miramos.

\- Así están las cosas chicas… - Ella se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar por la sala del trono mientras continuo - Como pueden ver, nos enfrentamos a un peligroso grupo izquierdista de amenaza considerable. Su líder dead prayer es un mago oscuro de nivel 89 el cual creemos se infiltro en el castillo hace algunos meses y logro robar de las cámaras selladas, tanto información delicada como objetos de gran valor y poder… - La princesa paro y nos miró bastante seria - Me temo que ni el mismísimo dead prayer sabe con lo que se está metiendo y debe ser detenido a toda costa.

\- Contra que nos estamos enfrentado exactamente princesa, admito que tiene un alto nivel y que el grupo que lo acompaña va bien armado, pero a mi manera de verlo, la guardia debería de ser capaz de lidiar con ellos sin mucho problema. Después de todo, solo Shining es un paladín de nivel 120 y el grupo que lo acompaña ninguno baja del 60… - Lo admito, la mire en verdad curiosa - Es por ello que no veo la necesidad de enviarnos a nosotras tras ellos.

\- Se debe a su objetivo Twilight… - La princesa uso su magia para proyectar la imagen de… de… O_O amm bueno, solo se me ocurría describirlo como la imagen del semental de los sueños de cualquier yegua. Fornido cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje cian igual el de rainbow, un agraciado rostro con una serena y hasta un poco sonriente expresión siendo adornada por unos dorados y profundos ojos. Su cola y su melena eran largas siendo ambas lizas, más su melena la tenía arreglada y usaba algunas muñeras para mantener dos mochones en frente descubriendo sus ojos y una larga cola de caballo detrás… 0.0 de ese poni lo único que te decía 'Ándate con ojo' Eran sus 4 pequeños cuernos que sobresalían dos de cada lado de su cabeza, y su marca la cual era una corona con un par de alas de dragón a sus lados - Su nombre es Cross Regis…

\- 0_0 Guao… - y Rainbow al verlo, manifestó lo que supuse todas pensábamos… ¬_¬ lo admito, hasta yo lo pensé, pero no lo dije como esa salida - ¿Y cómo diablos los vamos a culpar por querer liberar a sendo tipejo? ¬w¬ yo me anoto con esa preciosura.

\- ¬n¬ Si… suerte con enamorar al antiguo rey de los demonios Rainbow.

\- O.O ¿R- Rey de los demonios? O_O Oh cielos.

\- ¬w¬ Sigo opinando que con gusto te lo cuido princesa… -w- ese trabajo solo lo hace más exótico.

\- Ejem… - La princesa se aclaró la garganta aun mirando a Rainbow - ¬n¬ en fin. Esos psicópatas están intentando liberar al rey de los demonios Cross Regis, el cual entre Luna y yo hace milenios luchamos para sellado y poder acabar con los baños de sangre que este provocaba solo por divertirse… - La imagen de ese poni desapareció y la princesa nos miró bastante seria - Su misión chicas, es ir allí y detener a toda costa la liberación de Cross… y solo en caso de que no sea posible el detener su liberación. Entonces su misión será usar los elementos sobre él y volver a encerrarlo… chicas bajo ninguna circunstancia podemos permitir que Cross vuelva a deambular libremente por la tierra, o me temo que nuestra pacifica era de paz y armonía podría dejar de existir.

Pinkie se rio antes de hacerle un saludo militar a la princesa aun riendo un poco - uuu entendido, pateamos a los malos expandiendo amor y amistad, para luego hacernos amigas de los malos.

\- ¬_¬ Si fueran otros ponis quienes me lo dijeran, te juro que lo mandaría a los calabozos por su estupidez… - La princesa Luna termino cruzada de cascos aun sentada en su trono - Pero viniendo de su grupo, realmente no me sorprendería que algo como eso funcionara… agg, -_- en fin, preparen todo lo que necesiten y nos reuniremos aquí en 20 minutos.

\- Alto… - Starlight la miro en verdad impresionada - ¿Vendrá esta vez con nosotras princesa Luna?

\- ¬_¬ hey, las estamos mandando en el peor de los casos contra un señor demonio… - Luna nos miró con una cuestionadora ceja levantada - ¿Acaso creen que somos tan tontas como para enviar a nuestro mejor escuadrón sin apoyo?

Bueno… 0.o esto de hecho cambiaba un montón la dificultad de esta misión… después de todooo…

Nombre: Luna

Raza: Alicornio.

Titulo: Diosa alicornio, gamer reprimida.

LV: ? Di tus oraciones si te le enfrentas.

Edad: Mucho más vieja de lo que piensas.

Fuertes: Maestra elemental, maestra guerrera, aviadora sexy, ángel de la muerte.

Debilidades: No se conoce nada capaz de dañarla más que perder una partida de ponyfighter 6.

Con esa tarjeta de estados, no había mucho que el pudiera hacer frente… y… ¬n¬ en algún momento tenía que cambiar el software al analizador antes que alguien viera las chorradas que me había estado dando en los últimos días.

\- En fin, vayan y alístense que el tiempo apremia.

Bueno, esta posiblemente sería una misión de las más peligrosas, así que las chicas y yo asentimos y nos retiramos directo a la armería real a por algunas cosas que necesitaríamos para poder cumplir con éxito esta misión dada por Celestia.

Una vez que todas alistamos nuestro equipo, dimos una vuelta rápida por la enfermería del castillo para algunos suplementos de emergencia, luego fue que nos presentamos de nuevo en la sala del castillo. En ella ya Luna nos esperaba junto a Celestia así que al entrar, todas nos inclinamos un momento antes de avanzar a ellas de nuevo.

\- ¿Prepararon todo?

\- Así es princesas… - mire a mi equipo detrás antes de devolverme a la princesa sonriendo confiada - Estamos todas listas, cuando lo deseen podemos partir.

\- Jeje, vamos Twilight no tan rápido, ¬u¬ sabes el protocolo de las misiones oficiales.

\- Agg… -.- si si, ya vamos.

Y esta era una parte molesta de las misiones oficiales… ¬_¬ los registros… normalmente esto era algo que no me molestaba… ¬n¬ pero aun yo tenía un límite de paciencia y esta cosa la excedía la mayoría de las veces.

La princesa, ¬n¬ como siempre… nos ofreció la laptop y rarity, quien era le experta en paciencia la tomo y luego cada una comenzó a darle nuestros PDA con nuestra información, ella los conecto cada uno al pc y cada uno fue apareciendo en la pantalla mostrando nuestra información.

Nombre: Twilight Sparkle.

Raza: Alicornio.

Títulos: Maestra de la magia, niña mimada.

Lv: 300 (robado).

Edad: 27 años.

Fuertes: Maga de combate, maestra de 'palos', encantadora, pensamiento veloz.

Debilidades: Baja condición física (floja), muy baja resistencia al elemento oscuro, alcohol, complejo de hermano.

Nombre: Rarity Belle

Raza: Unicornio.

Titulos: Tiradora maestra, Terror de los sementales.

Lvl: 280.

Edad: 30 años.

Fuertes: Pistolera experimentada, hacker de alto rango, fantasías sexuales con sus amigas.

Debilidades: Baja resistencia al agua, tendencias depre y casi suicidas, baja resistencia física, relaciones amorosas (Apesta).

Nombre: Applejack

Raza: Terrestre

Titulo: Combatiente maestra, aplasta huevos.

Lvl: 290.

Edad: 30 años.

Fuertes: Condición física de leyenda, alta resistencia a ataques mentales, ganadora del certamen poni caliente de equestria.

Debilidades: baja resistencia mágica, cavernícola de eras pasadas, adulaciones con segundas intenciones.

Nombre: Fluttershy.

Raza: Pegaso/Vampiresa.

Titulos: Sirena, esclavista de animales.

Lvl: 260/290.

Edad: 29 años.

Fuertes: Levantar aliados, maestra succionadora, cambio nocturno, animales de combate.

Debilidades: alta vulnerabilidad al miedo (cobardía maestra), ataques físicos, debilitamiento diurno.

Nombre: Pinkie Pie / P

Raza: Presuntamente terrestre. (sospecha de unicornio ninja)

Títulos: Asesina maestra, paradoja de la vida.

Lvl: 290/ P 350.

Edad: 32 años.

Fuertes: Aleatoriedad, trampas, ruptura de las leyes de la vida, velocidad.

Debilidades: Aburrimiento (impacto fatal), lógica (incapaz de procesarla), rápido frenesí, alteraciones mentales (altamente no recomendado).

Nombre: Rainbow Dash.

Raza: pegaso.

Titulos: combatiente área maestra, Celaneitor.

Lvl: 290.

Edad: 28.

Fuertes: Agilidad y versatilidad de leyenda, maestra de 'espadas', asalto rápido.

Debilidades: alteraciones visuales, sementales de huevos grandes (irresistibles), baja resistencia a ataques paralizantes.

Nombre: Starlight Glimmer

Raza: Unicornio.

Titulo: Asaltante maestra, esclavista reprimida.

Lvl: 250

Edad: 32

Fuertes: Combate de rango cercano o lejano, manipulación de masas, alto dominio mágico

Debilidades: baja resistencia oscura, creaturas viscosas, alteraciones físicas, lujuria por su maestra.

\- ¬_¬ Twilight… - Y sip, todas me miraban claramente molestas yyy sonrojadas - Cambia de una vez el maldito software a los PDA.

\- ¬n¬ Programare en mi agenda el hacerlo cuando volvamos.

\- -_- Y procura eliminar las últimas dos de los estados… - Hasta luna me miro de cascos cruzados - Es estúpido mostrar todas tus cartas al enemigo ¿No crees?

\- Agg… -.- primero, no fui yo quien diseño esas cosas, segundo… ¬_¬ el bastardo de discord jugo con las PDA hace unos días… seguro que le abra metido un virus para que digan esas chorradas… - Sonreí nerviosa - y si está listo…

\- Jiji… - Rarity se rio un poco antes de presionar entre en la laptop - Lo siento Twi, pero viene tu parte favorita… ¬u¬ el procesado del registro por los cuarteles y el gremio.

\- ¡Me cago en…! agg… ¬_¬ Pinkie, ¿Preparaste lo que te pedí en esa ocasión?

\- uwu Sipi, cuando quieras Twilight.

\- Excelente Pinkie.

Pensaba darles solo 2 intentos esta vez, esperamos solo 2 minutos en los que la maldita pantalla solo mostro un cartel de 'Procesando'… ¬n¬ Pero luego la bastarda nos arrojó 'Conexión rechazada'. Tuve que tomarme un lindo respiro en el que ya la alfombra de la sala del trono comenzaba a cobrar vida al flotar por sí misma y Rarity mientras reía por mi aptitud, volvió a introducir todo y a enviar la solicitud… 4 minutos después del cartelito de espera… ¬_¬ la bastarda nos arrojó 'Fallo en la conexión, reintentando'… Me tome un bueeen respiro y espere un poco más, 5 minutos después, 'Transacción no procesada'.

Fue todo, la alfombra casi se arranca por si misma y salió por la ventana cuando mi magia manifestó mi ira - ¡Es Todo Bastardos, Se Los Advertí La Ultima Vez Que Estuve Allí! - Mire a Pinkie quien de hecho solo reía en el suelo como al perfecta loca que era - ¡Pinkie Pie, Actívala!

\- ¡Jajaja A La Orden Capitana!

La terrestre saco de su crin un enorme activador remoto, con un lindo botón rojo adornado con una calavera y me la entrego. Hasta la princesa me salto aterrada al verlo, pero yo solo reía mientras presione esa cosa y un enorme estallido sacudió el castillo alimentando aún más mi risa.

\- ¡Jajaja Se Los Dije Bastardos, Les Dije Que La Próxima Vez Lo Iban A Lamen…!

No termine de hablar bien, cuando la princesa celestia me dio tan tremendo cascaso que caso me entierra la cabeza en el suelo - ¿Volaste Por Los Aires La Oficina Del Gremio? ¿Es Que Te Volviste Loca?

\- Auch… - Lo admito, TnT nada en esta vida iba a doler más que un cascaso de Celestia, así que me levante sobando muuuy adolorida mi cabeza - TnT No la volé por los aires princesa, ¬.¬ solo los cubrí de mescla de pastel de secado instantáneo… - Mire a Pinkie - ¿Usaste la mescla y no dinamita o C4 no?

\- Sipi, uwu use mis minas especiales de pastel para emergencias hasta en la oficina de Carter justo como lo pediste.

\- ¬w¬ Eeesa es mi chica, ¿Preparaste también la segunda Pinkie? - La terrestre saco otro pulsador remoto entregándomelo y mire a nuestra unicornio blanca sonriendo como la perfecta loca que era- ¿Rarity me harías el favor de enviarla de nuevo?

\- Jiji… - Rarity rio un poco y volvió a enviarla - Que es esta vez Twi, ¿Una explosión de serpentinas? ¬u¬ ¿O acaso es una lluvia de cupcakes?

Ok, al parecer a Rarity se le olvido con quien hablaba, así que la mire con una cuestionadora ceja levantada - ¿Realmente lo quieres saber? - Ella aun riendo asintió - Bien… un baño con orina de manticora… - y hasta allí llegaron las risitas de la unicornio - No preguntes como la obtuve porque te aseguro que no te va a gustar escuchar la respuesta.

En fin, esta vez se salvaron ya que no paso un minuto antes que el registro fuera completado y como potra feliz le regrese el pulsador a Pinkie quien lo volvió a meter en su crin interdimensional… ¬n¬ tenía que serlo, de otra manera no sería posible explicar cómo esa terrestre era capaz de sacar tantas cosas de allí dentro.

\- Jiji, 0u0 recuérdenme no hacer molestar a Twilight… en fin… - La princesa Luna se levantó de su trono - Es hora de partir chicas.

Todas asentimos y seguimos a luna a la salida del castillo.


	2. ¡Avancen!

Cap 2: avancen.

Al salir del castillo, Luna uso su magia para crear un punto de trasportación y nos miró bastante seria - Al cruzar el punto de transporte estaremos en el territorio enemigo chicas, así que prepárense.

Bueno… ¿Qué decir? Ni volteé bien cuando vi a AJ con su espada larga, a Rainbow con sus cuchillas para alas, a Pinkie con su sonrisota y dos dagas en cascos, a Rarity cargar un par de pistolas, a Shy con Angel en su cabeza y a Star con una escopeta de caza entre cascos.

\- ¬u¬ Creo que no era necesaria la advertencia Luna… en fin… - Comencé a caminar al punto - Terminemos rápido con esto que deje a spike preparando los macarrones con queso extra para la peli de hoy.

Entre en el punto siendo seguida por Rarity… y de solo aparecer al otro lado, ya una flecha electrificada había chocado con mi barrera natural. Al ver alrededor estábamos frente a una cueva en medio de una nevada montaña y frente a la cueva, unas 10 barricadas una detrás de otra a reventar de ponis quienes no tardaron en hacer llover sus ataques ya fueran mágicos o bien de armas de fuego o flechas encantadas sobre mí.

\- Agg… - Suspire mirando la lluvia de ataques - -n- Esto en verdad se siete como si hiciéramos trampa Rarity.

Rarity suspiro antes de apuntar a la última barricada donde estaban los pistoleros y solo basto un disparo para eliminar toda la 10ma barricada - -_- Entiendo el sentimiento cariño, pero es nuestro trabajo así que no hay mucho que hacer.

\- ¡M- Mierda Que Los Unicornios Creen Un Escudo Para Protegernos!

\- Agg… - Dispare el rayo más básico que pude y además de que destroce dicho escudo como si nada, elimine la línea de los arqueros cargándome de un solo hechizo toda la 9na barricada - Si, pero se siente como si abusáramos de los débiles igual.

\- ¡Me Lleva El Tigre, Que La Vanguardia Deje De Vaguear Joder, Son Atacantes A Dis…!

\- Bueno twi… - AJ apareció y no termino de hablar el otro cuando basto solo con que la granjera agitara esa espada para que la presión de viento generada aplastara la primera línea y acabara con toda la vanguardia - Ya hemos salvado el mundo un par de veces y por ello nuestros niveles se dispararon.

\- ¡Señor Esas Bestias Se Cargaron A La Vanguardia Ya, Que Los Jine…!

\- Si, ¿Recuerdan cuando sombra? - Rainbow apareció y en solo una pasada elimino la segunda línea la cual era de jinetes - Solo por derrotar al unicornio mi nivel se disparó de 150 a 170… ¬_¬ casi se le puede considerar hacer trampa.

\- ¡Me Cago En… Que Los Malditos Magos Hagan Algo Joder Que Nos Van A Violar A Todos De…!

\- ¡Uh uh! 0w0 y no olvidemos la vez de Tirek… - Pinkie solo activo otro botón y la 3ra línea donde había un montón de unicornios desaprecio en un estallido de crema batida - uwu Solo esa vez cada una de nosotras nos disparamos 30 niveles más… ¬w¬ además de ganar otra habilidad única.

\- TnT santa madre hoy vengo a ti para arrepentirme de mis pecados, pues creo que hoy no la…

\- En fin… - Star apareció y solo basto un básico hechizo de bola de fuego para barrer la 4ta línea - No creo que sean muchos los que puedan enfrentarse a ustedes… ¬_¬ después de todo, solo llevo 5 meses con ustedes y mi nivel se disparó de 70 a 250.

\- Amm… - Shy solo soltó a ángel y en un solo segundo este pateo a muerte a todos en la 5ta - es que son muchas las cosas que siempre nos piden starlight.

\- Sinf… fue un placer servir junto a ti todos estos meses mi viejo amigo, si sobrevives le envias mis más sinceros insultos a mi esposa por dejarme hacerme mercenario.

\- ¬_¬ Vamos todas ustedes… - Luna apareció cerrando el punto tras de sí y sin prestarle atención a el montón de lloricas que eran los ponis de las restantes barricadas. Disparo una pequeñísima esfera que estallo y basto para cargarse la 6ta, 7ma y 8va línea - Ya dejé de cuchichear como yeguas viejas que es solo el comienzo - Luna comenzó a caminar entre los ponis a medio morir como si nada - Tenemos reportes de peligrosos peleadores uniéndose a la causa de Dead Prayer así que no pierdan el tiempo y avancen.

\- Agg, vale vale ya vamos.

Caminamos dentro de la cueva y no paso mucho para que alguien gritada - ¡Oh Mierda Ya Eliminaron A Todas Las Barreras, Que Alguien Vaya Por…! - No termino antes que enviara un arco eléctrico por todo el pasillo de la cueva, dejando a medio freír a todos antes de avanzar como si hubiera estado vacío… o eso hasta que un unicornio salto a nuestro camino.

\- Agg… -n- debimos de contratar a las arañas y no a esos inútiles… - Este se paró mirándonos bien seriote - En fin, mi nombre es…

No termino de hablar cuando Pinkie le toco el hombro y al el voltear, le ofreció un pequeño presente hasta envuelto en un lindo papel de regalo - uwu Toma, es para ti… - El tipejo de la impresión lo tomo y cuando levanto la vista, ya Pinkie estaba a nuestro lado silbando.

\- ¬_¬ Es un paquete bomba ¿Verdad?

\- 0.0 Amm…

El tipejo pelo los ojos y ni le dio tiempo de arrojarlo cuando estallo y su Lv de 110 fue lo que lo salvo de morir - -_- Lo imagine.

Eeen fin, otro menos así que solo seguimos avanzando… 0_0 hasta que las cosa se complicaron de lo lindo.

Nombre: Mantícora.

Lv: 260.

Nombre: Quimera.

Lv: 280.

Nombre: Hydra.

Lv: 340.

Nombre: Windigo.

Lv: 400.

¬n¬ y no era exactamente uno de cada uno de esos bichos… sinceramente solo pude suspirar antes de mirar al resto - De acuerdo se acabaron los juegos señoritas… ¡Rainbow, Shy, Las Jodidas Mantícoras! ¡Starlight, Applejack Las Quimeras! ¡Rarity, Pinkie Las Hidras! - Mire a Luna quien solo miraba a ese montón - Luna tu y yo…

Ok… O_O no termine de hablar cuando el pedazo de bestia de alicornio azulada esa disparo un solo rayo de su cuerno… ¬n¬ pero fue del tamaño de toda la cueva de adelante y de todas las creaturas, solo quedaban sus calcinados esqueletos aun de pie.

\- aahhgg… - Luna de hecho hasta bostezo antes de comenzar a caminar entre los esqueletos - Sigamos chicas, que mi tiempo es la noche, ¬_¬ no el día.

Amm… bueno, todas solo volvimos a guardar nuestras armas y la seguimos por la caverna, 0.o sinceramente esta misión estaba resultando mucho más fácil de lo que pensé, un montón de esqueletos ponis comenzaron a aparecer más un montón de quimeras y mantícoras, pero aun solo las chicas o incluso yo misma éramos capaces de lidiar con todos aun si estábamos usando el equipo de entrenamiento de la guardia.

¬_¬ see, ni nuestras armas teníamos de momento, Rarity usaba unas pistolas estándar… pero por su habilidad 'Bala de energía' aun esas pistolas bastaban para eliminar enemigos dentro de determinados espacios o áreas que abarcaban los ataques. Rainbow estaba usando unas cuchillas sin filo en sus alas, y de hecho no necesitaba tocarlos para que estos terminaran picados en pedazos por su habilidad 'Viento cortante.' Applejack al igual que Rainbow tenía una espada larga sin filo y más que cortar por filo, ella cortaba por presión al aplastarlo con su habilidad 'Fuerza de titan.' Pinkie ni siquiera estaba usando sus dagas, ella solo usaba su aleatoriedad para armar diferentes trampas las cuales ¬n¬ o estallaban a sus enemigos, o los cubrían de pastel venenoso. A Shy solo le bastaba con dejar corretear a Ángel y gracias a su habilidad 'Refuerzo de acompañante,' Él era capaz de patearle el culo hasta a una mantícora. Starlight usaba su escopeta de perdigones para luchar, pero aun sin encantarla, su habilidad 'Asalto' Era capaz de potenciar estos y acabar con todos. Y yo… ¬n¬ bueno aún seguía usando mi rayo más básico y solo dejaba esqueletos si es que dejaba… -_- de algo me servía mi habilidad 'Condensación instantánea' supongo.

El caso es que las 8 avanzábamos rápidamente y cada vez bajábamos más y más hasta que comencé a sentir como el aire se volvía pesado y frio, por alguna razón llegamos a un lugar donde solo entrar aun a mi me estaba constando mantenerme a mí misma.

\- Chicas manténganse en una pieza.

\- Applejack, a veces me gustaría ser la tanque del grupo como tu y tener todas mis resistencias elevadas… - a Rainbow se notaba su dificultad para enfocarse - Porque en estos momentos apenas puedo medio mirar algo.

\- Intenta aguantar Rainbow… - Aj nos miro a mi y a Luna bastante seria - Luna, Twilight escucho ideas.

Diablos, no era exactamente fácil pensar en esa situación, después de todo aun a mi me estaba constando estar centrada.

\- El ambiente esta cargado de magia oscura Applejack, es por eso que todas se ven altamente afectadas… - Luna camino más adentro de la caverna y lanzo un hechizo de bengala para poder disipar la penumbra de la misma. Fue en ese momento en que todas notamos los cientos de pentagramas hechos con sangre, y la montaña de cadáveres en una especie de altar erigido en medio de la caverna… hasta Luna termino preocupada de ello - Oh rayos, esto no puede ser nada bueno.

¬_¬ Si alguien merecía un título por premonición… -_- esa era Luna, los cientos de pentagramas se activaron por si mismos y al momento sentí gran parte de mi fuerza abandonarme y toda esta se redirigió a la montaña de cadáveres… y claro está que esto no solo me paso a mí, sino a todas incluida Luna.

De inmediato saque mi PDA y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Nombre: Twilight sparkle.

Lv: 300 - 120 (Ahora si te robaron pendeja)

Joooder, de 300 a 120 en solo un segundo… esto sinceramente iba a apestar y más porque luego apunte la PDA a los cadáveres que claro esta comenzaron a levantarse.

Nombre: Antiguo guerrero no muerto.

Lv: 400.

La única ventaja que teníamos, era que nuestras habilidades estaban intactas aun si todas nuestras estadísticas cayeron en picada, así que esta vez nos dejamos de chorradas y las activamos todas.

En mi caso active 6, refuerzo de mana, maestría elemental, manipulación directa de mana, casteo instantáneo, encadenamiento de hechizos y mi habilidad única, dueña de la magia.

El resultado de todo esto fue que a mi alrededor tenia ya decenas de flechas de hielo, fuego, tierra, aire, agua, electricidad, santas, malditas y flechas de vacío. Frente a mí ya había creado dos líneas rúnicas para una línea de picas de tierra, detrás de mi había creado dos morteros mágicos… y todo eso estaba solo a la espera de que lo lanzara… cosa que no tarde en hacer.

¬_¬ Por favor, aun con nuestros niveles intactos hubiera costado un poco librarse de esas cosas. Ahora que nuestros ataques tenían menos de la mitad de su fuerza… es obvio que apenas si los lastime con todo eso… esas cosas no vinieron por mi solo por Aj quien se jugo el cuello al activar su habilidad provocación y atracción.

Fue en ese momento que Shy entro en acción, ella comenzó a cantar y gracias al cielo los refuerzos para cada una fueron apareciendo.

ATK ↑ DEF ↑ MATK ↑ MDEF↑ SPD↑ PER↑ CRIT↑ RES DEBUF↑ HP↑ MP↑ ST↑ PATK↑

PDEF↑

Luego de tales aumentos, aun si Aj era claramente mucho más débil que los no muertos, estos se lanzaban contra ella y ella era capaz de tomar el ataque, empujarlo y luego herirlos con su espada que aun sin filo… no importaba mucho ¬n¬ ya que, por las habilidades de la terrestre, aun un mondadientes en sus cascos se convertía en el mondadientes legendario de la santa cruzada o una chorrada así.

A Aj le ayudaron Pinkie quien decidió usar sus dagas para luchar y comenzó a dar algo de miedo, ya que sonreía no tan lindo mientras aparecía sobre el lomo de esas cosas y les atravesaba las cabezas con sus dagas y sin importar su nivel morían al instante por la habilidad única de Pinkie, 'Un golpe, un alma'.

Rainbow usaba las cuchillas de sus alas y apoyada por su velocidad que aun si no era ni la mitad de lo que normalmente era, aun así la pegaso pasaba entre los enemigos y por si habilidad 'Corte molecular' Era capaz de cortar hasta las patas y la mitad del cuello de esos cadáveres.

Rarity, ¬n¬ en parte queriendo alejarse de los 'Llenos de bacterias y gérmenes cadáveres,' se subió a una roca elevada y comenzó a disparar bala tras bala con ambas pistolas, solo que el elemento del disparo cambiaba a la más acorde con el momento de dañar a los enemigos.

Shy luego de terminar los cantos le dio al conejo una píldora y este salió disparado a los cadáveres pateándolos y hasta mandándolos contra otro por la fuerza de sus patadas.

Starlight se había plantado a un lado de Aj y uso su magia para crear minas mágicas que si bien, no los destrozaban, los debilitaban y hasta sacaban de balance para luego con su escopeta reforzada, dispararles y cada perdigón estallaba al contacto con el enemigo.

Y mientras todas lanzábamos de todo para deshacernos de esas cosas, le dimos el tiempo que Luna necesito para analizar los pentagramas y cargar un hechizo el cual creo una esfera que ella lanzo al centro de todos los cadáveres. De esta se dispararon diminutos rayos que destruyeron cada pentagrama y de paso lanzo uno catastrófico bajo si acabando con los cadáveres restantes.

Con esas cosas fuera, Luna nos miro a todos preocupada - ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Alguna herida? ¿Ella salió?

\- Uff… si, no y no… - Le sonreí un poco cansada - Estamos un poco cansadas pero bien.

\- Y lo que fuera que hiciste Luna funciono… - Star saco su PDA y este marcaba Lv 250 de nuevo - Nuestra fuerza robada volvió.

\- Es bueno escucharlo… - Luna nos miró bastante seria - Chicas hay que continuar, ya casi llegamos a la cámara donde encerramos a Cross así que bébanse las pociones de vigor y avancemos.

No me iba a poner a discutir con Luna, así que cada una recibió una de las pociones de parte shy y gracias a su habilidad 'Enfermera de campo' el efecto de las pociones se amplifico dejándome como nueva al igual que al resto y seguimos a Luna. Solo por curiosidad revise mi Lv y si regreso como tal más mis estadísticas, la cual la principal era la int que ya iba por 500 x2 gracias a más habilidades… ¬_¬ si lo sé, ya parecíamos personajes trampa de un videojuego… pero es que salvar al mundo de la completa aniquilación casi que una vez al mes daba sus recompensas.

* * *

xD bueno saber que te hayas reido Dheyluz... ¬w¬ y viruz, si crees que lo de ahorita estuvo loco u raro, mejor no te leas el cap que viene... xD hasta yo admito qwue se estallaron los tornillos de la cabeza.


	3. Vivan las taraderas

Cap 3: -_- Vivan las taraderas.

Todas continuamos bajando por esa cueva hasta que llegamos a unas dobles puertas con cientos de círculos de sellados reforzados, sinceramente aun a mí que había visto miles en mi vida me dejaron impresionada por la complejidad de los mismos. Cada uno dejaba en claro la necesidad que tuvieron las princesas de que estas puertas jamás fueran abiertas… pero aun así, se las habían arreglado para destruir cada uno de ellos.

\- Tch… - Luna dio un chasquido molesta al ver la puerta - Mierda, se suponía que esa puerta fuera impenetrable… pero el maldito tuvo que casualmente hacerse con el ojo de la creadora. Le dije a Celestia que tenía que meter esa cosa en su trasero pero nooo… ¬n¬ 'Yo no tengo el trasero tan grande Luna'… -_- cabe la cabeza entera de un semental, pero no cabía una estúpida gema del tamaño de una lagrima.

\- O_O Amm Luna… - Sip, toditas la miramos bien… amm… digamos… sorprendidas, pero Shy fue la que hablo por todas - No… no creo que eso sea algo muy saludable… creo.

\- Agg… ¬.¬ como sea, entremos y acabemos con Dead Prayer de una buena vez.

Luna uso su magia para abrir las enormes puestas y ni bien abiertas todas saltamos dentro de la habitación tras ellas.

0.0 Sinceramente no supe si era una broma o algo así… cuando escuche 'Habitación del rey demonio…' 0-0 Pues me esperaba una habitación llena de ríos de sangre, un montón de sectarios locos pegando gritos raros y lacerando sus cuerpos mientras sacrificaban gallinas y tal a un sarcófago de oro puro, del cual no pararía de emanar una profunda oscuridad que amenazaba con devorar tu alma de solo verla… … … ¬_¬ pero en vez de eso, terminamos entrando a lo que parecía un jardín floral que despedía un muy agradable y dulce aroma en el cual, cientos de mariposas se paseaban de flor en flor. Algunos conejos correteaban entre ellas y el canto de las aves lo llenaba todo.

\- O_O Amm Luna… ¿Estás en verdad segura que no te equivocado de camino? No te culparía por ello, después de todo los muuuchos almanaques no perdonan a nadie. Además, habían muchos pasillos.

¬m¬ No estoy tan vieja Twilight… 0-o aunque puede que me haya equivocado de camino… después de todo solo vinimos acá una vez.

\- De acuerdo… ¡Retirada Mi Gente Que Tene…! - No termine por una simple razón. De la nada el campo floreado desapareció quedando todo en negro - 0_0 ¿Pero que rayos? - Para mi enorme sorpresa, después volvió a aparecer ese campo… … - "Esto… … no, no podían ser tan estúpidos… ¿o sí?" agg… ¬_¬ Aj, patea esa cosa.

Tal como le dije, la terrestre lo hizo y no pude más que tapar mi cara con un casco mientras suspiraba… ¬n¬ see, fueron tan estúpidos como para usar un pantalla plana gigante para encubrir el hecho de que tuve razón. Detrás del pantalla plana que Aj mando al cielo de los aparatos electrónicos… estaba justo lo que antes dije.

\- ¡Mierda Jefe Nos Tumbaron El Tv Y Ni Habíamos Terminado De Pagarlo!

\- ¡Me Cago En Las Ponis, Que Mi Novela La Pasan En Una Hora Joder Y Después Venia El Partido De Hoftbaal!

\- ¿Qué Hacemos Jefe? - Uno de ellos de hecho tenia a un pollo en su magia y muy cerca un cuchillo - ¿Sacrificamos Al Pollo Y Les Mandamos Un Pollo Demoniaco?

Ok… solo… ok… tuve que tomarme un muy buueeen y lindo respiro antes de mirar a Rarity - Rarity… se la heroína del día, vuélales la cabeza y salva a los pollos.

La unicornio suspiro antes que tal como se lo había pedido, apuntar y disparar balas eléctricas hasta las cabezas de cada tarado con un pollo entre sus cascos o magia… disparó eléctricas, ¬n¬ pero personalmente hubiera preferido las explosivas y un tarado menos al mundo.

En fin, no le tomo más de un minuto a Rarity el tumbar a todos y bueno. ¬n¬ Fue un poco asqueroso el caminar por el sitio ya que estaba a reventar de sangre de pollos y ponis tarados, pero caminamos por un pequeño camino en medio de dos ríos de sangre y finalmente llegamos a una última puerta. Esta era de una piedra celeste y tenia grabada en frente una ilustración del poni que celestia nos mostró.

\- ¿Es aquí cierto? - Mire en verdad cansada de estas payasadas a Luna - Porque estoy a un paso de derrumbar toda la jodida montaña Luna.

\- Jejeje… - Bueno, ¬_¬ no me estaba cayendo tan bien la risita de Luna - Es pff… e- es aquí Twilight.

\- Aj abre la bendita puerta.

\- 0w0 Vamos Twilight, ya cálmate de una vez. nada puede ser peor que la taradera del televisor… además, -u- una misión divertida de vez en cuando no cae mal ¿No crees?

\- ¬n¬ Lo que digas, ya abre esa cosa.

Aj solo rio un poco más mientras con sus cascos empujo la pesada puerta… y ¡Bingo! TuT Al fin teníamos de frente la habitación que buscábamos.

Una redonda habitación con un suelo enrejado y en medio de la misma, unas escaleras de un altar hecho de obsidiana. En una recta plataforma al final de las escaleras, habían dos pilares con cadenas que ataban nada más y nada menos que una dama de hierro la cual teína cientos de talismanes de sellado, runas arcanas que reforzaban los sellos… ¬_¬ y por si eso no fuera suficiente, círculos de hechizos los cuales mantenía una barrera en el espacio alrededor de la dama de hierro… y claro está, frente al altar se encontraba el unicornio que buscábamos.

Dead Prayer, un unicornio de pelaje verde con un fornido cuerpo, su cola y crin eran negras, siendo su crin larga pero a un estilo tribal ya que toda la usaba con clinejas, sus ojos eran de un profundo rojo y su marca era la de un atrapasueños.

En fin, ese bastardo estaba arrodillado mientras entonaba algún tipo de cantico sobre un círculo lleno de runas las cuales estaban cambiando a medida que se movían dentro del circulo formando cadenas de las misma aun dentro del circulo.

\- Así que lograron llegar… - El bastardo dejo sus canticos para levantarse y voltearse a mirarnos - Bueno, no podía realmente esperar menos de las perras falderas de las princesas, supongo…

\- ¡Ni de coña! - Instantáneamente dispare dos estacas de hielo que atravesaron el pecho del unicornio y además convoque un circulo de espadas que atravesaron su cuerpo haciéndolo caer más que muerto - Je, ¬n¬ tienes que estar imbécil si crees que te daré un segundo de vida al menos.

\- ¡Oh vamos Twilight! -Pinkie me miro un poco molesta y de cascos cruzados - ¡Interrumpiste La Mejor Escena De Todas! - y como era típico de ella comenzó a hablar sin respirar - ¬m¬ ahora es cuando el se iba a poner a contarnos los detalles de su malvado plan para que supiéramos como detenerlo y además se iba a poner a contarnos su traumático pasado lo cual lo llevo a terminar odiado la harmonía y la amistad por lo que termino cambiando su nombre a Dead Prayer de Beautiful Smile (sonrisa hermosa) o Love Song (canción de amor) lo cual usaría para sanar esas heridas con una canción y luego todos terminaríamos siendo amigos y así él nos diría como detener ese macabro circulo mágico que aun continua activado… - ¬_¬ La terrestre desvió su mirada de mi - Jum… pero por tu gruñoneria lo arruinaste todo.

Luna nos miro con un lindo '?' en la cabeza - ¿Y en verdad siempre les funciona eso?

Que decir, todas solo pudimos suspirar y mirar a Luna cansadas - Más veces de las que piensas ha funcionado.

\- oigan Twilight, Luna… - ambas miramos a Rainbow quien estaba examinando el circulo de hechizos de Dead Prayer - No soy experta en magia, pero ¿Que esta cosa no debería de haberse detenido cuando Twi mato al unicornio?

\- Eso… 0.o de hecho debió de ser.

\- Je… ya quisieras tu que fuera tan debilucho como para morir así nada más… - Ah mierda, ¬_¬ el muy bastardo estaba volviendo a levantarse y por si fuera poco, cada agujero que le hice a su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo - Soy mucho más resistente de lo que crees Twilight Sparkle… ¬n¬ y solo iba a insultarlas y a regodearme de mi grandeza terrestre loca, no tenia pensado montarles un teatro de mi vida.

\- Agg bla bla bla… - Mire ya harta al tipejo mientras 40 bolas de fuego se mantenían tras de mi - Mira no tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo, así que muere de una vez.

Le lance las bolas de fuego todas de golpe y el intento transportarse para evadir, pero de nada valió ya que estas lo persiguieron hasta alcanzarlo.

Una vez el estallido se escucho me gire para caminar al altar - Mien moles…

\- En verdad te encanta celebrar antes de tiempo ¿Eh?

\- Oh ¡Por a mor a…! - Me gire a mirarlo ya cabreada - ¡Pero Que Mierda Se Necesita Para Matarte!

\- Más de lo que crees siempre y cuando tengo ese collar en su cuello - Luna lo señalo y apenas fue que note el collar con una gema parecida a un ojo en su cuello - El ojo de la diosa es capaz de descifrar cualquier hechizo y neutralizarlo sin esfuerzo.

\- Tuviste tu turno Twilight, ahora me toca a mí… - El bastardo se paro a dos patas haciendo deslumbrar su cuerno mientras pegaba sus cascos y al pensarlo, solo conocía un hechizo que requería hacer eso… y no era nada lindo así que avance rápido frente a todas cuando - ¡Samba cutiri cutamba la batida tumba tumba curitu cutamba, Samba cutiri cutamba la batida tumba tumba curitu cutamba, samba cuti…

…

…

…

Agg… ¬n¬ cuando el muy hijo de perra se puso a cantar esa porquería mientras bailaba… /inserte a bug bunny bailando vestido de genio de la lampara/ eeeso basto para matar mis casi inexistentes ganas de luchar.

\- ¿Qué… carajos… esta… haciendo?

\- Pff… cr- cre- creo… que bailar… - Rainbow intento aguantarse la risa… pero no pudo hacerlo al ver a ese zopenco hacer eso - ¡Pff Aahh Jajaja Es El Baile Más Ridículo Que He Visto!

Justo en ese momento nos dio otra sorpresa…el mierdecilla hizo esa porquería de baile, y al poco un montón de calaveras rodeadas de verdes llamas comenzaron a salir y a lanzarse en nuestra contra… y lo peor del caso… ¬_¬ es que las barreras no sirvieron contra ellas así que nos tenia saltando para evadir.

\- ¡Luna Tu Eres La Alicornio Medio Diosa Así Que Has Algo!

\- ¡Tranquila Twilight, Tengo Una Idea! - Mire en verdad sorprendida a Pinkie la cual se veía super confiada - ¡SI Usa Su Malévola Canción Para Atacar, Entonces…! - la terrestre saco un micrófono de su crin - ¡Usemos Música Super Divertida Para Contraatacar!

Ok… solo… ok… Pinkie de hecho tomo bastante aire antes de detenerse de esquivar y comenzó a bailar mientras cataba - Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena ¡Eeehhh! Macarena, Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena…

Por la sola estupidez me termine congelando donde estaba mirando a Pinkie, y por la santa de mi madre que debía de estar en casa jugando cartas con las amigas que ni me importo cuando una de esas calaveras me dio en toda la cabezota. Solo pude ver a Pinkie aun bailando y cantando esa chorrada… y lo peor… es que funciono. Un montón de florecitas comenzaron a salir y estas chocaban y de hecho contrarrestaban las calaveras que mis barreras no.

\- Tch… - En vista de que su 'Hechizo…' Fue contrarrestado, el unicornio dejo de hacer su chorrada y dio un chasquido molesto - Por lo que veo voy a tener que ser más rudo ¿Eh?... ¡Bien, tu lo pediste poni rosa! - De nuevo el bastardo comenzó a bailar y esta vez a cantar - asereje, la deje lejebe tude jebere sediunauba majadi an de bugui an de budidipi, asereje, la deje lejeb…

Una chorrada aún más grande y esta vez las calaveras fueron reemplazadas por imps suicidas que sobre pasaban a las florecitas y de nuevo venían por nosotras… nuevamente… no reaccione y uno de estos imp aterrizo en mi cabeza jalándome los parpados antes de estallar en pedazos… solo mi lvl me salvo.

\- ¡Oh así que el mister malo maloso mac maloso quiere jugar rudo! ¿Eh? ¡Hora De Subir El Nivel! - Pinkie en un segundo se cambió colocándose una peluca de un afro y unos lentes de fiestas gigantes antes de comenzar a bailar y a cantar - ¡Party rock yeah, woooo let's go! ¡Party rock is in the hoooouse tonight, every body just have a good time ¡Yeah! And we gone make you loooose your mind, every body just have a good time. Party rock is in the hoooouse tonight…

Esta vez fueron cientos de notas musicales las que comenzaron a salir y a ir por los imp suicidas, y de paso por el unicornio.

\- 0.o Ok, esto ya ciertamente roza lo más estúpido que he visto en mi vida… - Star miro al resto con una ceja alzada - Digo, no todos los días vez a dos ponis lanzar cosas raras solo por bailar y cantar… ¬_¬ de ser así ya Ponyville y posiblemente media Equestria estarían en ruinas.

\- ¬.¬ Estamos hablando de Pinkie Star… - Aj la miro de cascos cruzados - ambas sabemos que lo normal no va con ella.

\- See… - Dash se cruzo de cascos en el aire - Desde que la conozco… 0-0 oh ¡Diablos! ¡Pinkie Para Ya Un Rage Shift!

Listo… estalle… la estupidez sobrepaso mi nivel de tolerancia y mi era fue tal que mi pelaje cambio a blanco mientras que mi cola y crin se volvieron fuego puro… y claro esta que no me contuve con mi ataque. Una simple esfera fue lo que lance directo a ese mierdecilla tan rápida que ni la vio, pero de solo tocarlo esta estallo volviendo un infierno de llamas toda la habitación en la que todo el oxigeno fue consumido y claro está que allí no pare. Luego del estallido y el mar de llamas, espadas de fuego se crearon atravesando a esa excusa de mago quemando su interior al clavarse y con las mismas le corta sus 4 patas y el torso restante lo lance al aire antes de ensartarlo desde su culo con una jodida lanza de hierro casi a punto de fundirse…

\- ¡Vamos Hijo De Perra, Vuelve A Levantarte Para Que Pueda Seguirme Divirtiendo Que Tengo Curiosidad De Cuanto Se Estira El Hueco De Un Pene Antes Que Este Se Parta!

\- ¡Mil Rayos Twilight Cálmate Y Apaga Las Fregadas Llamas Que Duelen Mil Infiernos Ser Quemada Y Ya No Tengo Casi Aire! - Aou… 0.0 hay rayos, olvide el escudo para las chicas así que Aj quien no llego a tiempo con Luna se trago todo el daño colateral y por ello ya la vaquería se miraba desecha - En- Enserio… Twi… - Su cara se puso morada en medio de las llamas - Apágalas…

Bueeeno, me apiade de la terrestre y cree una barrera a su alrededor en la que la terrestre se tomo un buen respiro antes de mirarme cabreada - ¡Puedes Por Amor A Celestia Dejar De Enojarte De Tal Forma Por Cualquier Nimiedad Twilight? ¡Ya Hasta Pareces Yegua Embarazada Mil Rayos!

\- Cof cof… … jejeje… - Fueron los tosidos más una apagada risa lo que me hizo mirar al torso empalado… y sinceramente a estaba creando una soga de fuego y colocándola en el cuello de la mierdecilla empalada por trasero… 0.0 que ahora que me fijaba estaba notablemente sonrojado.

\- ¬n¬ Es que en verdad las cucarachas no mueren ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo gracioso mierdecilla?

Ese bastardo solo sonrió - Per… dieron.

* * *

xD Dheyluz, creo que ya te diste cuenta de como era el jefe ¿no?

0w0 se dan duro entre pinkie y twilight como puedes ver.

xD le seguimos dando al ramdon fregadamente nahuel


End file.
